Snow White and her demon Fmily
by DemonQueen16
Summary: When they found her they never thought that demons would come to rescue her. When they found her they never thought that one of their own would be claimed by another. No when they found her they never thought. Because when they found her she was like Snow White encased in a glass and innocent to the world around her with a vengeful family willing to destroy the world to get her bac


Hi everyone this is DemonQueen16 this is a new story of mine I hope you all read it love it and Review it. ! ._.!

Summary:

When they found her they never thought that demons would come to rescue her. When they found her they never thought that one of their own would be claimed by another. No when they found her they never thought. Because when they found her she was like Snow White encased in a glass and innocent to the world around her with a vengeful family willing to destroy the world to get her back.

…

Chapter 1: Snow White

He had no Idea what had been so important that Kakashi had called him away from his work immediately after he returned from his mission. Not that he was complaining or anything. He would have done _anything _to get away from the hordes of paperwork that plagued him mercilessly. It had gotten to a point that they were even appearing in his dreams. Those in which he was tied to a stake with fire around him while the paper _demons _danced around him, with their wooden spears, chanting "_ You will never defeat us _Hokage-sama _and because you tried to multiply and fight we will never go away. You will have us _Forever_."_

He had woken up screaming like a little girl in which his wife gave him a strange look to, saying that he was yelling_ 'Die paperwork,' _then sobbing_ 'Why won't you die?' _He shivered he never wanted to have a dream like that ever again. Later he would stop by Inoichi and have him wipe his memory of it. He smiled maybe then he would not have to be skirting around it.

Finally he reached the council room and he frowned. Why would Kakashi call a council meeting after his mission instead of coming to report to him as was customary? Stealing his nerves to be prepared for anything he entered. Immediate silence befell the entire room and although he was ready for almost anything it certainly was not this.

The entire council was gathered both the ninja and the non-ninja. The strangest part however was that it _felt _wrong like something was disrupting the natural chakra flow. Everyone had stopped talking and bowed at his arrival and when he took his seat Kakashi steeped forward.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi began bowing low, "Three weeks ago I was deployed on a recon mission on the border of Fire country because the people were complaining that there was a strange disturbance. This was common knowledge to everyone present as it posed a great threat to us."

There was a collective nodding all around the room. Everyone knew this because it was not every day that people would request an ex-Anbu captain to do a recon mission. The Hokage nodded signaling Kakashi to continue.

"The mission went well with my team and I securing the village and doing regular patrols. We found nothing that could have made any such disturbance. On the last day however when we were about to depart we were attacked." Kakashi lowered his head.

That would explain why he looked so ragged with most of his clothes torn and dried blood stains on him. But that did not explain why he had called this meeting. Only matters of grave importance regarding to the village could warrant a gathering such as this. Something such as being attacked on a mission did not require it. It was on his lips to tell Kakashi just that when he heard his next uttered words.

"We were attacked by a man in a mask."

That however did.

An ominous silence befell the room. Everyone looking fearfully at their Hokage. They had good reason to do so. They all knew that there was only one 'man in a mask' and they all knew what he represented to their Hokage.

The Hokage had gone rigid in his seat, he to knowing what Kakashi was referring to. Horrible images flashed in his mind. The blood and death, all the helpless villagers screaming and running about in terror as the monster wrecked chaos in his beloved village. But it was not the creatures fault. It was the fault of the man in the mask. He was the one who controlled the creature and to appease it he had given up something more precious than his own life.

"Go on." He said

Kakashi nodded sympathy and understanding shining beneath his single visible eye. "He killed both my teammates before I had time to react he attacked me. He beat me quickly though and I thought he was going o kill me. But he just knocked me out. When I regained consciousness I was bound to a tree in the Forest of Death and the masked man sat I front of me in that crystal coffin." Kakashi motioned to the coffin that sat in the center of the circular table and it was only then did the Hokage take notice of it.

Strange he had not taken notice of it before but now that he had he found what was wrong with the room. The coffin was made out of entire glass and inside on a bed of blood red roses lay a child in royal clothing, eyes closed in sleep.

"Once he noticed that I had come to he told me that I was to call an emergency meeting and bring this coffin to you immediately."

The room erupted in chaos. Everyone shouting and voicing their opinion at the implications of what Kakashi said until the Hokage raised his hand for silence to reign.

Shikaku Nara ever the voice of reason voiced the question that came to everyone's mind "And you _did_ what he said? You listened to a criminal and put our ninja, clan heads and_ Hokage_ in danger of a trap because our most dangerous enemy _told_ you to do so."

Kakashi winced. Well when it was put like that it did sound incredibly stupid.

"But I knew this girl. We had encountered her several times in the outskirts of the village, picking flowers in a field. She was always surrounded by guards but every time we did our patrols she would call out to us and offer one of her flowers. Once we asked the villagers about her and they said the she belonged to a royal family but she always came to that field to play. The masked man did something and then she started to trash about. He said that if I did not bring her to you she would die and if she died then something worse than the Kyuubi attack would befall the village and then he left." Kakashi bowed report finished then stepped back to see what his Kage would do.

He did not expect to walk away from this without some serious repercussions but he had witnessed the smile on the little girl's face and seeing the way He tortured her in that coffin had made him do what he had said without a second thought.

The Hokage nodded taking in all the information Kakashi had presented him with. He was not one to make threats lightly. If he said that if the girl were to die something worse than the Kyuubi would befall Konoha then he knew for certain that it was true. However there could be a hidden trap in this as well. He looked to his advisors Koharu and Houra.

"It would be wise to take his threat seriously." Koharu began.

"And it would be wise to take pre-caution." Homura finished.

He nodded then motioned to Kakashi to open the coffin.

"I cannot Hokage-sama. He said that it would only open for _you."_

He sighed well he knew for certain that this had an underlying trap now but he still got up and made his way to the center where the coffin lay.

He look down at the girl that lay there. She could not have been more than seven-eight years old. Then he quickly looked at the array of seals on the glass. It was child's play for one such as him and with quick understanding he bit into his thumb then smeared the blood across the seal. It glowed then the glass lifted slowly.

The room itself seemed to hold its breath and Kakashi came to stand by his side in case he was needed.

The girl's eyes seemed too opened with an audible snap then the room erupted in chaos.

With a war cry she launched herself at the hokage opening her mouth and forming a chakra ball. He acted quick shoving Kakashi out of the way then with one had he performed his jutsu transporting the attack several miles away. A second after a resounding blast was heard. He grabbed her with the other using her momentum to slam her to the other side of the room. The clan heads acted fast jumping from their seats to secure her as she once again opened her mouth. Shikaku used his _Shadow bind jutsu_ to stop her movements but still she struggled fighting in a somewhat mindless haze to get away. The Hokage flashed to the other side of the room and pinned her to the ground.

"_No_!" she shriked "Let me go!"

She fought and fought trashing her small body in a vain effort to escape him yet he held her still careful not to hurt her until she collapsed in a ragged heaped and sobbed "Let me _go._"

He waited until she was done then slowly released her and helped her to her feet. "It's ok." He said softly as he knelt in front of her "You are safe. You are in my village, Konoha, and I am the Hokage."

He waited until weary blood red eyes turned to him. He smiled, "My name is Minato Namikaze. Can you tell me yours?" Weary eyes turned to fear.

"My name is Yuki twin of Yuji and Father said if we ever met you to run away. That we could not fight you"

Minato noticed that she looked like she was. He lifted a brow. Why would a father tell his children something like that.

"Oh? Can you tell me who your father is Yuki?"

She paused then in a hesitant whisper said "The Kyuubi no Kitsune."


End file.
